Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator used for a restraining apparatus for a vehicle, such as an airbag apparatus, and to an assembling method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In a gas generator for deploying an airbag, a variety of parts are accommodated in a housing, and those parts are fixed to each other with a fixing means such as welding.
However, with some methods, the parts are fixed to each other by press-fitting, without using welding, in order to reduce cost and facilitate the assembling process.
In a gas generator 10 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,055, openings 36, 38 are formed in the bottom portion of a base 16 forming a housing 12, and an adaptor plug 70 holding an initiator 62 is fixed therein. A cup-shaped housing 52 is attached to the adaptor plug 70, and the opening of the housing 52 is closed by the adaptor plug 70.
In the gas generator disclosed in FIG. 3 of JP-A No. 2003-161599, a tubular member is fitted to a metallic collar of an igniter. The inner diameter of the portion of the tubular member, that abuts against the metallic collar, is enlarged and formed with a step for fitting the metallic collar to the inner circumferential surface.